plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tall-nut/Gallery
This is the gallery of Tall-nut. ''Plants vs. Zombies tallnut_almanac_pc.png|Almanac entry in the PC version Tall Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV24.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version Tall-nut Packet.png|Tall-nut seed packet in the PC version TallNut.PNG|Tall-nut seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Tall-Nut Seed.jpg|Its seed packet in iPad version Tallnut_body.png|Undamaged Tall-nut Tallnut_cracked1.png|Tall-nut's first degrade Tallnut_cracked2.png|Tall-nut's second degrade Tall Nut Zombie.jpg|Tall-nut Zombie Tallnuts.JPG|Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts tall-nut.JPG|Imitater Tall-nut zen 12.JPG|Tall-nut in Zen Garden Cardboard Tall-nut.JPG|Cardboard Tall-nut LoadingScreen.png|A Tall-nut along with other plants on the PC Version Tall-nut.gif|Animated Tall-nut RotomGuy's Zen Garden3.jpg|A lot of Tall-nuts in the Zen Garden Picture 1.png|A blinking Tall-nut in a Pumpkin Tall-nut.png|HD Tall-nut Bf3561f1c4ccab5b0ffd1fa705ee61e5.jpg|Tall-nut and Wall-nut DS Tall-nut.png|Tall-nut in the DS version C00L_051.jpg|Tall-nut first degrade (DS) note the tiny crack Tall-nut waaa DS.PNG|Second degrade Tall-nut in the DS version tallim.png|Imitater Tall-nut (normal and degraded) blinkingnut.jpg|A Tall-nut blinking. Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 7.59.59 PM.png|The Tall-nut in the loading screen Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tall-nut Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Tallnut Unlocked.png|Tall-nut unlocked PvZ2 Tall-nut.jpg|Tall-nut's artwork hd tall-tut.png|HD Tall-nut Mustcho.png|HD Tall-nut's costume Tall-nut New Wild West Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Boosted Tall-nut.png|Boosted Tall-nut Boosted Tall-nut No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without sun cost Boosted Imitater Tall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Tall-nut seed packet Tallnutcard.jpg|Tall-nut's Endless Zone card PvZ2TallNut.jpg|Tall-nut in-game PvZ2TallnutDegrade1.jpg|Tall-nut first degrade PvZ2TallnutDegrade2.jpg|Tall-nut second degrade PVZ2 Tall-nut plant food.png|Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut PVZ2 Tall-nut plant food first degrade.png|Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut first degrade PVZ2 Tall-nut plant food second degrade.png|Plant Food upgraded Tall-nut second degrade PVZIAT Tall-nut watered costume.gif|Tall-nut with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) 3D tall-nut.png|3D Tall-nut in Kung-Fu World trailer High Five.png|High Five achievement EndangeredTall-nut.png|An endangered Tall-nut (Piñata Party only) Valdayplants.png|Tall-nut with a costume with Pepper-pult, Sunflower and Peashooter tallnut summer trailer.png|Tall-nut in Summer Nights trailer Tall-nutmap.png|Tall-nut on the map ATLASES PLANTTALLNUT 768 00 PTX.png|Tall-nut's textures in this game, including unused costumes Getting Tall-nut's Summer Costume.jpg|Getting its summer costume Tall Nut New Costume Mystery Gift Box.png|Getting the Summer Costume from a Mystery Gift Box Tall-nut Ghost.png|Grayed-out Tall-nut Old Map Tall-nut.jpg|Tall-nut on the map Chinese version TallnutPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Seed packet Tall-nut Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost 1380763 662782193756350 215939334 n.jpg|Imitater Tall-nut seed packet Crys-tall.png|Tall-nut with costumed Plant Food ability Tnd.png|What happens if the player plants Tall-nuts with its costume before Far Future update Tall-nut falling over.png|Tall-nut falling over Tall-nut Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX93.jpg|Upgrade system Costumed Tall-nut Plant Food.PNG|HD Tall-nut's costumed Plant Food ability Tall-nut Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Tall-nut Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Tall-nut falling down.gif|Tall-nut falling down (animated) Crystal Armor Tall-nut.gif|Costumed plant food (animated) Plants vs. Zombies Online 2015-04-16 18;33;07.PNG|One of Tall-nut's Adventure Mode costumes 2015-04-16 18;33;16.PNG 2015-04-16 18;33;25.PNG tall-nut attack pvzo.png|Tall-nut attacking in Adventure Mode TallnutPacket.png|Seed Packet Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Gaojianguo.png|HD Tall-nut's costume tall faint.png|Fainted Tall-nut PUZZLE PIECE TALLNUT.png|Puzzle Piece Others tall.jpg|A model of a zombie and a third-stage Tall-nut Tall-nuts PvZA.jpg|Image released by ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page on June 28, 2013, a Plants vs. Zombies Adventures version of it is in the photo, but Tall-nut makes no appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures talltoy.jpg|A Tall-nut toy tttttt.jpg|Tall-nut t-shirt Tall-nutFigurething.jpg|Another Tall-nut figure Tall-nut Pillow.jpg|A Tall-nut pillow Category:Tall-nut Category:Defensive plants